zaklinacfandomcom-20200223-history
Inventář
General To access items, open Inventář by left-clicking on the satchel icon, or by pressing I. Tip: Drag and drop Elixíry into quickslots to create shortcuts in the main screen providing quicker access to Elixíry. Prozice pro trofeje Prozice pro příběhové předměty Brašna a alchymistický váček This is all the stuff that Geralt carries. Since the introduction of the Enhanced Edition, the main Inventář has been divided into two sections: brašna a alchymistický váček. Brašna is the main skladiště compartment in Geralt's Inventář. It holds a all the items which can be picked up, excluding zbraně, přísady a příběhové předměty. Alchymistický váček holds all rostliny, minerály and monster parts, except additional goods. Prior to the Enhanced Edition, alchemical přísady were kept in brašna and there was no separate alchymistický váček. An image of that Inventář can be found here. Brašna is now divided into three sub-compartments (there were four), each has 14 slots, for a total of 42 slots. There is also a sort button to the left now to sort like items. This may or may not be helpful to you depending on how you like the sort. (For the record, I do not). It holds: :* Alkohol :* Brousky a runové kameny :* Knihy a svitky :* Petardy, and bomb-making supplies (non-alchemical) :* Jídlo a Nápoje :* Dárky :* Oleje :* Elixíry :* so-called "cenná ingredience", monster parts that cannot be used in alchemy :* a other miscellaneous items like Křesadlo Alchymistický váček has another three compartments the same size as the satchel, making for a further 42 slots. It also has a sort button and a very handy basic substance identifying button. It holds: :* Rostliny :* Minerály :* Kategorie:Živočišné přísady, more commonly known as monster parts :* a Speciální ingredience, unique monster parts, sometimes called mutagens. The new management system for the alchemical přísady is a vast improvement over the previous Inventář panel. Depending on your habits, it could take a bit of getting used to, but it works very well and greatly simplifies finding přísady you need. Overall, compared to the original Inventář, there are now an additional 28 slots for general Inventář, a 50% improvement. Individual items may or may not stack. For example, prsteny do not stack, but náhrdelníky a přísady do. The maximum number of items in a stack varies. :* 50 - Rostliny, živočišné přísady (except non-alchemical skinnable items) a minerály :* 10 - Jídlo a nápoje, non-alchemical skinnable items There are also other reasons why some items will not stack. One example is elixíry. Elixíry with a secondary ingredient as dominant substance will not stack with similar elixíry lacking the dominant substance (simply put, some elixíry refuse to stack and this is why). In fact, some water won't stack with other water ... I wonder ... particular visual example is a shot of my own Inventář, somewhere in Act II. Some of my organizational obsession is evident (if you look closely) but it's just not as ordered as I like it! [[User:Game widow|Game widow] 14:34, 5 October 2008 (UTC)] Geralt Geralt's body functions as the third compartment of his Inventář. It is where zbraně, zbroje and jewelry are kept or worn. For instance, his swords are strapped to his back, daggers are in a thigh-holster, and so forth. Note * Vyztužená koženice has only one quickslot, and Havranova zbroj has three. For most of the game, Geralt uses Mistrovská koženice which has two quickslots. This can cause some small amount of aggravation when switching to Havranova zbroj, if you fail to empty your quickslot before the trade. It's not catastrophic, just remember to pick up what fell on the floor. * Havranova zbroj provides an extra short weapon slot. see also: Zbroje Kategorie:Stubs Kategorie:Inventář de:Inventar 1.4 en:Inventory es:Inventario pl:Ekwipunek